User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 8
http://youtu.be/S1CrYMEQk18 Play this music during this chapter. - Boros was face to face with two extremely powerful warriors. Platinum Sperm, and Evil Natural Water. They were some of the most powerful beings on the planet, each capable of wiping out most of the Hero association with ease. Boros fought millions of powerful warriors, but they were stronger then most. Boros was excited, and charged at them, laughing the entire time. "Yes, yes, rip my body apart! Tear me to shreads! Make me scream in pain! Boros was jumping around the area, fighting Platinum Sperm, and the two were like flashes of light, only visible when they contact each other. "SPEED BLITZ!" Platinum was suddenly faster then Boros, and attacked in all directions. Boros laughed, and point his hands to his eye. "SUDDEN SUNSHINE!" A flash of light exploded, and Platinum was blinded. Boros hit Platinum with an infinite chain combination attack, causing the two to fight all across the country side. Boros kicked Platnium, and Platinum was sent flying. Boros turned around, and was face to face with Evil Natural Water. E.N.W was a tidal wave, crashing into Boros, and the entire 100 kilometer range was submerged in violent tidal waves, that killed everything in it's presence with tidal pools, crashing waters, and water as hard as sharp rocks. All, but one being that was ecstatic. "YES, FINALLY, AN OPPONENT THAT MAKES MY BLOOD CURL IN FEAR! FOR 20 YEARS, I LOOKED FOR YOU... AND I FIND TWO OF YOU!" Platinum was in the water, attacking Boros. The two fought, while E.N.W tried to kill Boros at the same time, by slamming water whips at him. Every time Boros was hit however, he only laughed, and enjoyed the fight. Too think, real opponents, he thought he lost them. He was different amongst his people. Someone, who wanted to fight. His people never accepted him, for wanting to just find someone as strong as him and fight them. He didn't care for peace, love, and acceptance. He wanted blood, death, and the constant state of violence surrounding him. Still, he never found anyone like him, even in the violence known as the universe. He remained a stranger, even in a state of chaos, and drifted further and further, until the second chance to cause violence. Still, he never found true satisfaction. Until now. Now, he has found a place that let him be him. A place where he belongs. He's a stranger, in an even stranger place. It was... Breathtaking. Platinum was enraged, and began to scream. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" "WHY WOULD I?! I'M IN HEAVEN!" Boros laughed, and attacked again, causing Platinum to back up, and think over his strategy. He... He can't win! His opponent was too powerful. Any fatal attacks, and he heals himself. Even with the help of E.N.W, he was unable to defeat him. They needed help, they needed someone to at least deal an attack, that would be fatal to Boros. That's when they heard a roar, and a giant being came into the distance. "WHO HAS AWAKENED ME! I, PLUTON, GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD?!" Boros overheard, and attacked Pluton, killing him in an instant. "Please, I fought multiple gods. You..." Platinum was behind him, and struck him with his ultimate attack. "FULL BATTLE BLITZ MODE!" He struck Boros with full power, and Boros was bisected by the attack. He hit the floor, torn in half, and the two beings stood over Boros. Platinum laughed, and E.N.W merely became a puddle. "FINALLY! WE KILLED HIM! Now, in this form, I believe even King won't be able to defeat me! Come, Evil Natural Water. I doubt even the might Tornado of Terror will kill you. Let us end our greatest enemy's today, and show the world why they fear us." "Leaving so soon?" Boros lifted himself up, reforming. He began to concentrate, and caused the earth to shake. A giant ball of light consumed him, and he screamed in agony. In seconds, he was completely white, and standing before them. "Meteoric Burst. An ability I only used twice before. First, when fighting my entire clan, and wiping them out forever, and when the previous ruler of the universe. Both times, the fight was finished in an instant. I am so happy that even for a short instance, the both of you showed how powerful you were. But now, the fight is over... And I must bid you au Revoir." "Wait... What?" Platinum was instantly split in half, dying in an instant, and E.N.W reacted in a nanosecond, becoming bigger then ever, blanking the sky with his shadow. He was even greater in size then mountains, and attacked Boros. Boros, reacted by attacking E.N.W a trillion times. In an instant, E.N.W was blasted off the earth, and Boros stood over his corpse. He went back to his normal form, and fell to his knees, holding his heart. "Finally... It's over... But... I still sense great powers. Plus... My 2nd in command is dead? The one that killed him... Is heading to the main battle. There. There, I will end this farce of a fight. I doubt anyone here is as great as the two opponents I had, even that single great power." - Saitama was at a movie, watching Alien V.S Stalkers 2, The stalkering. - Boros jumped into the sky, and headed to A-city, to cause as much chaos as he could. Category:Blog posts